Lost Love Found
by angie-babyy
Summary: Shun meets a girl he met as a child only to find her in an abusive relationship. Follow the fun times and trials of a girl trying to have a relationship with one of Athena's Saints.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The Saints that appear in this story are the Gold Saints (Death Mask, Camus, Milo, Aphrodite, Shura, Shaka, Kanon, Aldebaran, Saga, Aiolia and Mu) The silver Saints (Misty and Marin) and The Bronze Saints (Geki, Nachi, Ichi, Ban, Jabu, Ikki, Shun, Hyoga, Seiya, and Shiryu.)

Chapter 1

Saori looked outside her window with an expression mixed with anticipation and uneasiness.

"Tatsumi, do you think I'm making a mistake?" Saori asked her trusted bodyguard.

"It may be hard at first, but it may work," he spoke using his words carefully, "They may not agree since we never know when there is a threat of danger."

"True, just because Hades is gone, it doesn't mean there won't be other possible danger," she said thoughtfully.

"You should not worry for now," Tatsumi tried to reassure her, "They are mature enough young adults. They will understand why you are doing what you need to do. If this is what you feel is right as Athena herself, then by Zeus, do it."

Saori smiled at Tatsumi, "Thank you. You always know what to say to make me feel better."

Saori looked out the window to see several different groups of male figures walking up the pathway to the mansion. She knew that some of them hadn't seen the mansion since either they were children or the previous Galaxy Wars. She also knew that for what she had in mind that the Bronze Saints wouldn't have much resistance since they had already spent several years of their childhood together. However, it would be the Gold and several Silver Saints that would create the possibility of a problem.

"Tatsumi, lead our guests into the formal dining room as they come. Alert me when they have all arrived."

"And what of the young missus? No one has seen her all day since she left this morning."

Saori sighed, "I am not sure what to do with her just yet. She is up to her old tricks again. Leave her to me. I will deal with her when she arrives."

Tatsumi bowed in understanding and went to attend his duties. As he opened the door, he was first greeted with the faces of Seiya and Shiryu. Several of the other saints were coming up behind them.

"Right this way," he gestured towards the formal dining room.

"What? No sarcastic remarks?" Seiya said as Tatsumi lead them without a comment.

Tatsumi's eye twitched, "Believe it or not, _orphan_, I can be agreeable in the best of situations."

Seiya stuck out his tongue at Tatsumi, while Shiryu chuckled under his breath. Even the dragon saint couldn't stand Tatsumi as they had begun their training in the mansion. As more and more Saints were arriving, they arranged themselves in rank of Bronze, Silver, and Gold. The Gold Saints were the most reluctant, seeing how they had to leave the Sanctuary for something that they felt was possibly trivial. Camus was the most annoyed.

When all that were invited had arrived, Tatsumi left to get Saori from her room, making sure she had all she needed. When she entered the formal dining room with Tatsumi behind her, all the Saints rose from their seats out of respect for her. When she sat, they sat.

"I'm glad you are all here," Saori started, "I'm very honored that all of you were able to attend this meeting. After some of the problems we have had in the past, including some of the problems from Saints of years past, I have noticed a common underlying cau-''

"Trying to solve problems that you shouldn't get yourself involved in again I see," spoke a voice from the doorway.

The Saints turned to see a girl probably the same age as Shun, the youngest of the Saints. She was short with black hair and purple eyes so dark they were almost black. They couldn't tell how long her hair was since it was in a bun piled on the top of her hair. Several strands that had escaped to frame her heart shaped face went a little past her chin. Several purple strands presented themselves throughout the bun.

She wore several piercings in each ear, a mixture of purple, black, and crosses dangling along with a hoop thorough her left eyebrow and right side of her bottom lip. A purple corset stood out from underneath a black fishnet long sleeve shirt. Ripped black jeans and combat boots completed her outfit. Everyone in the room could see bruises underneath layers of foundation and thick black eyeliner, the mesh shirt, and rips through the jeans.

"Elena," Saori said standing, worry and anger in her voice, "Where have you been?"

Elena appeared annoyed at the question and the tone of it, "Around. Don't worry; I didn't leave the country this time."

"You should have some respect for the woman who willing took you in when she didn't have to!" Tatsumi raised his voice in anger.

"Ooohh so scary Tatsumi," Elena mocked at him.

"By God, help me-"Tatsumi started but Elena cut him off.

"Oh please, you never laid a hand on me. You don't scare me."

Ikki felt a twinge go through his body, seeing how Tatsumi had beat him on more than occasion. Elena scanned the room at the Saints before turning on her heel to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tatsumi yelled.

"Where I feel like it. I got people waiting for me." Elena scoffed.

The Saints watched and waited until she left the room before something was said.

"Who was that?" asked Shun. He couldn't help that she felt very familiar. There was just something about those eyes...

"That is my ward, Elena Murisaki," Saori explained, "Her mother used to be my nanny. She was killed in front of Elena on her fifth birthday. Grandfather took her in and made arrangements that if she was a minor when his time came, she would be under my care. I don't know what happened, but lately she has been very difficult to handle."

"Where is her father?" asked Seiya.

There was hesitation in Sari's voice that couldn't be masked, "I don't know anything about her father, and I doubt she knows anything either. In my earliest memories, there was no man in Kim Murisaki's life."

Around the table the Saints took in this information, each one curious about Elena Murisaki and who she really was. Saori took the rest of the time to explain to the Saints what she had planned to do. Saori felt that many of the problems between the saints were often caused by resentment and jealousy, sometimes even loneliness. In order to solve that, she encouraged that they spent time together and formed better relationships. The only time they were not to spend together would be if danger present.

It was clear on the faces of the Gold Saints that they did not agree with this. However, Saori was clever enough to word it as a command of Athena, one that any Saint would have to follow, and one that wouldn't have any form of a loophole. Saori concluded the meeting wordlessly. She nodded to Tatsumi.

"If you could all just follow me, I will show you where you will be staying during your time here," Tatsumi said.

The Saints rose and followed Tatsumi to their individual rooms. Saori had cleverly arranged it in the pattern of Bronze, Silver, and Gold. Many of the Saints remained in the hallway, catching up and challenging one another. Those who didn't really care such as the iceberg Camus went straight to their rooms. Shun was laughing at a joke Seiya had made towards Hyoga who was restraining himself not to kill his friend. He started looking around seeing who was sleeping where when he noticed the room across his. It was purple and black with Elena's name written in tasteful Japanese calligraphy surrounded by watercolor lilies. Shiryu caught him staring at the door.

"You felt it too, didn't you?" Shiryu asked him, "That you've also met her before?"

"Yes, I did," admitted Shun.

"Same here" spoke up Hyoga, "Those eyes felt familiar. After all, purple is not a common eye color."

"Do you think she was here at the mansion while we were?" asked Seiya, "She looks about our age."

Shun turned to his brother, who was speaking with Nachi, Ichi, and Geki, "Hey what do you guys think of Elena?"

Geki grinned his ginormous bearlike smile, "I like her, she's got spunk."

"Yeah did she feel familiar to any of you guys?" asked Shiryu.

"A bit yeah, but not much," admitted Nachi

"I wonder where she is…" Shun looked at her door and thought to himself. It was almost midnight when the rest of the Saints retired to their rooms. Saori checked the security cameras before she decided to turn in for the night. It was almost 2 in the morning, and Elena still wasn't home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, almost all of the Saints woke up around the same time. Many welcomed it as early morning spar sessions before breakfast. It was almost 8:30 when all of the saints sat down to breakfast Saori and Tatsumi.

"So what kind of plans have you guys made for the day?" she asked kindly.

Seiya and his friends were the only ones to notice how strained her smile seemed to be.

"Hyoga, Shiryu, Seiya, and I were gonna go sightseeing for a bit after lunch," Shun announced trying to make friendly conversation.

"Training," spoke up Ikki, along with majority of the other Saints.

Saori was about to continue when everyone heard noises outside the house and rushed to the foyer where they learned the origin of the noise. Standing at the door was Elena being yelled at by a Japanese boy about the same age as some of the other Saints.

"I already told you; nothing happened! I was just getting a damn drink!" Elena spat back at him.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT! YOU WERE FUCKING FLIRTING!" the boy nearly screamed.

"Will you stop making a scene? Nobody else needs to know about our problems." Elena tried to calm down her boyfriend the best she could, but it wasn't working. Neither she nor her boyfriend saw Saori and the Saints watching everything.

"Don't tell me what to do, Elena." He said in a threatening tone.

"Will you just go home?" Elena tried pleading.

"What for? So you can go do something behind my back?"

"No, Tsuki, I have school tomorrow."

"That's not a fucking reason."

Elena sighed, "Please Tsuki, just go home. I will call you tomorrow. You're just tired. It's been a long night."

"Don't fucking patronize me."

"I'm not trying to patronize you…."

The argument continued to go on but was beginning to get louder. Many of the Saints were beginning to turn to leave when the sound of a fist on skin echoed through the foyer. Shun saw red as Elena fell to the floor, holding the cheek her boyfriend had punched.

"Call me begging when you've learned your lesson about talking back to a man, you little bitch." He said, spitting at her.

"Tsuki, please," Elena stood up and grabbed his leather jacket. Tsuki reared his arm back and back handed her. Elena stumbled back a few steps as he left, slamming the door behind. Elena looked at her hand to make sure she wasn't bleeding, when she finally noticed everyone in the foyer. Saori stepped forward.

"Elena, I-" she started but Elena cut her off.

"Don't say anything."

"But Elena, he just hurt you." Saori tried again.

"That's because he loves me! It's for my own good!" Elena raised her voice, convincing herself that it was love and therefore ok.

"As stupid as it is, that was certainly not 'love'" Death Mask spoke.

"What the hell would any of you know about love?" Elena snarled.

Camus' eyes flashed, "For a young girl who gets knocked around by a guy who clearly doesn't give a single shit about, you certainly have a lot of attitude."

Elena's jaw clenched in anger, but everyone saw the tears ready to fall, "My life is my own business, not anybody else's."

Elena started up the stairs to her own room. Everyone else except for Shun began to disperse to what they had originally planned on doing. Shun stayed in his spot watching Elena, before deciding what to do. He slipped into the kitchen and grabbed a peach onigiri before going to Elena's room. When he got there, he knocked softly, but still enough for her to hear.

Elena opened the door a crack to see who was at her door. Even Saori and Tatsumi never knocked on her door. They normally left her alone when she was home. She saw it was Shun, and her eyes widened. She opened her door a bit more before speaking softly.

"What do you want?"

Shun held up the onigiri with a small smile, "You've been gone all night, I figured you were hungry."

Elena smiled, "Thank you. Would you like to come in here for a bit. Unless you have plans of course."

"Not that this moment."

Elena opened the door a bit more to allow Shun inside and shut the door behind him. He looked around for a place to sit, and settled for the chair at an elaborate black writing desk with the onigiri still in his hand. Elena walked over and slowly took it from him. She took her seat on the low stool at the vanity before she began eating slowly.

"I'm Shun," he said with a smile, "I'm guessing you're Elena?"

Elena swallowed her bite before answering, "Yes, I am Elena Murisaki. I apologize for having to witness that scene before. My boyfriend Tsuki has a terrible temper, but he can be very sweet too."

"Sure.." Shun decided to leave it at that, not wanting to alienate her so early in their beginning friendship, "So how old are you?"

"I'm 17, but I'm in my last term of high school," she said, polishing off the last bites on onigiri. She was hungrier than she let on. Tsuki had previously warned her about eating more than one meal a day. A girl shouldn't gain too much weight if she wanted to remain pretty after all.

Shun cocked his head at this information. She was the same age as him. "When is your birthday?"

Elena shrugged, "I don't know. I only know my age and my name. I lost everything else when my mother died."

"I don't know my birthday either, only my brother remembers his since he was older than me when our parents died." Shun admitted. Then Shun got an idea. "I know, why don't one day you and I pick a day together and that can be our birthday. We can share!"

Elena smiled. Shun looked so adorable with the hope and happiness all over his face. "Sure. I would like to have something to celebrate for once."

"Just wondering, but do you have school or something today?" Shun asked.

"No, I have a day off from school for some kind of teaching convention. Can you please give me one minute?" Elena asked politely.

"Sure, I can wait."

Elena nodded and went to her private bathroom to use the toilet. It was discreetly placed beside her bed where a normal person would hardly have noticed it when the door was closed. Shun took this time to survey her room and get an idea of what kind of person she was. Her bed was a queen sized with black and purple sheets, pillow, and comforter. It was clear that she hadn't slept in it since she last made it. All her furniture was painted black but Shun could see that it was originally white. Two large book shelves covered opposite sides of the room, filled to the capacity of books both old and new, but all equally read. It was clear to Shun that Elena was not a stupid girl.

Her vanity was littered with different kinds of makeup almost finished. The vanity was the only thing that showed any kind of mess. Everything else was put away in a proper place. Her desk with its Mac laptop was ruthlessly organized along with post-its for things she had to buy, current work and class schedule, and other things she had to do. Taking a quick peek at her closet, everything was color coordinated. The vase with recently bought lilies was placed at her window. A messenger book bag with pins with different sayings was neatly placed next to the desk. He continued to look around until Elena came out of the bath room. For the first time he noticed that she wore a light purple and black kimono over black yoga pants and a dark green long sleeve with bare feet. Her hair was down from its bun and went past her rear. Her makeup and jewelry had still not been removed. Shun caught the scent of a gardenia and lily perfume.

"You still haven't taken off your make up?" Shun asked curiously.

"I was just about to."

"Oh."

"So, what saint are you?" Elena asked, placing the jewelry in the musical jewelry box and reached for her cotton pads and make up remover.

"Andromeda, Bronze," Shun told her, "I trained on Andromeda Island."

"I've never been out of Tokyo. What's it like?"

Shun shifted uncomfortably remembering his training years, "Hot, not really very fun."

"Oh. I've always wanted to travel. I feel like I've been stuck in a bubble."

Elena finished taking off her makeup and inspected the damage Tsuki had done to her. Shun saw her face under the makeup and clenched his fists to keep himself from punching a wall. Elena had a black eye and bruised cheek from what her boyfriend had done to her earlier. Older bruises were fading and healing in various places.

"Do you apply anything to help with the healing?" Shun asked making eye contact in the mirror.

Elena looked at him curiously. This was the first time someone saw her bruises and didn't try to convince her to leave Tsuki.

"Yes, I use this." She turned around to show him the small jar of salve she made herself, finding the recipe online. It worked pretty well with the texture of a skin cream. Shun walked over and took the jar. He opened it and placed some on his hand.

"Can you close your eyes? There's some bruising on your upper eye lid."

Elena closed her eyes and allowed Shun to spread the salve on her face.

"I'm a very good listener if you ever need a shoulder to cry on or if you just want to rant about something," Shun offered.

Elena smiled, "Thank you for the offer. I'll keep that in mind. Does that make us friends?"

"I would like that very much though I feel like I've known you before today. How long have you been living here?"

"Well after my mom died, I spent a few years in and out of foster care before I ended up here when I was about seven."

Shun did the math in his head, "Me and the others were here to begin our training around the time you came here. Maybe we met before I left for Andromeda Island…"

"Hmmmm, maybe…" Elena trailed off searching through her memories. Maybe she could recall something later on. She normally had a very good memory.

Shun finished applying the cream to her face and capped the jar. "There all finished."

Elena opened her eyes and smiled, "Thank you, Shun."

"So what are you going to do today?"

Elena shrugged, "Probably just catch up some homework, I guess. Nothing really since Tsuki has to work."

"Why don't you come with me and some of the others sight-seeing around Tokyo today?" Shun offered.

"Nah, plus if I can hide out in my room, I can let my skin breathe since I do wear a lot of layers of makeup."

"What about food?"

"Don't worry; I have a mini fridge and a box of snacks in here. I'll be fine."

"Ok, but if you change your mind, we aren't leaving until after lunch."

"Ok, thank you again Shun. I really appreciate it."

Shun smiled at her and left her bedroom, shutting her door behind him. He didn't notice eyes watching him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Several hours later, Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga, and Seiya ended up at one of the many amusement parks in Japan. Hyoga, Shun, and Shiryu were laughing at Seiya's expense while he puked his guts into a garbage can.

"We warned you about eating before a roller coaster," Shun giggled.

"Whatever happened to your 'stomach of steel?'" Hyoga was unable to breathe between talking and laughing at Seiya.

"Fuck you Hyoga," Seiya muttered between breaths.

Shiryu shook his head at his friends in almost amazement. Despite their short comings, he wouldn't trade them for the world. While in the middle of making fun of Seiya, something more sad and interesting caught the corner of his eye. He turned his head slightly, eyes widening when he realized what he saw. He recognized Elena's boyfriend with arms around another girl, kissing rather passionately in the line of the Ferris wheel. He shook his head and decided not to tell the others.

He felt pity for Elena and would attempt to be her friend if she could drop the tough girl attitude and opened her eyes to the kind of man she was currently dating. He knew it would be useless to tell her what he saw. Girls in Elena's situation would never believe the truth when presented to them or would just make excuses. It would be better for her to find out and make a decision for herself when the time came. He decided to leave it at that and return to his fun times with his friends. After all as Saints of Athena, they never knew when these moments would end forever or become as precious as Midas' gold.

The four friends finished their times sightseeing and headed back to the Mansion at almost dinner time. When they arrived back, Shun decided to sneak away and see how Elena had fared in her day. He knocked on her door and waited two beats until she answered the door. She smiled at him and gestured for him to enter. Shun noticed no bruising on her face and several empty bottles and tubes of makeup in her trash can. Her hair was still down and she wore the same clothes as before, kimono and all. He took seating in the same spot he took this morning. Elena finally noticed the small box he carried in his hands. She cocked her head to the side in curiosity.

"What is that?" she asked so innocently Shun felt a twinge in his heart of an emotion he had never felt before.

"Well, since you told me you weren't going to leave your room, I got you a treat," Shun said holding out the little bakery box to her.

Elena took the box and stole a peek inside. Her smile turned childishly big when she saw the strawberry cake with cream cheese frosting inside. She started jumping around and hugged Shun tightly.

"Thank youThank youThankyou," Elena said quickly, "Strawberry flavored anything is my favorite! How did you know?"

Elena grabbed Shun's hand and they went to the kitchen to get forks to eat it together.

Shun smiled sheepishly, "I actually didn't know. It just looked really good when I saw it and I thought you would at least give it a try."

Elena smiled brightly at him and Shun thought he would die of wonder. "She's so beautiful…." He thought wistfully.

Shun and Elena sat at the kitchen table and ate the cake together and spoke about their days. They didn't see the other Saints coming in tired from training. Camus and Shaka raised their eye brows at the scene before them with Misty, Death Mask, and Aldebaran coming in behind them.

"Aw well isn't this cute?" mocked Death Mask.

Shun looked down blushing and Elena glared at him, "Mind your own business."

"Now why would we do that?" Death Mask enjoyed making fun of her because of the inappropriate attitude from before.

Elena and Shun sat in silence picking at the cake. Misty rolled his eyes at Death Mask.

"Oh cranky pants leave the kids alone," Misty cooed and pinched Elena's cheek accidently so hard tears sprang to her eyes. Elena pulled away in pain and rubbed at the reforming bruise that had already been there. Misty's eyes widened at the makeup that had rubbed off of Elena's face and onto his fingers. He felt bad when he saw the bruises coming back on her face. Misty had taken a liking to Elena. He always appreciated the feisty in a young girl. He knew that the world was just to mean especially to young girls like Elena.

"Sorry Hun," Misty said softly, "Sometimes I just don't know my own strength."

"It's ok," Elena said, "I've had worse."

"Clearly," Camus muttered under his breath.

Aldebaran heard him and punched him in the arm. Camus glared at him and Death Mask gave Aldebaran a weird look.

"Don't start your prissy attitude, Camus," Aldebaran whispered so that Shun and Elena couldn't hear.

Camus scoffed and both he and Death Mask left while Shaka, Misty and Aldebaran searched the cabinets for something to eat after training.

"Hey, Shun, I need to go into town for a few things. Would you like to go with me?" Elena asked quietly so that the other Saints who were coming in from training wouldn't hear.

"Hey look! The little princess is joining us for the day," laughed Milo flamboyantly draping himself into her lap to be funny.

"Get off," Elena tried to shove him off but it didn't work. Milo was heavier than he definitely looked. "And don't count on it, I ain't staying that long."

Shun was beginning to notice that Elena was more prone to slang when her temper was rising. For many of the Saints, their eyes narrowed when Elena mentioned that she was leaving.

"Where are you planning on going?" asked Shaka, who hadn't heard Elena's question to Shun previously.

"Shopping," Elena smirked, "Unless you wanna carry my bags for me?"

Shaka shook his head in disbelief how she was sweet to Shun but treated everybody else with disrespect. Shun collected the discarded box and plastic forks from him and Elena and threw them into the trash. Then he and Elena left the kitchen at different doorways so no one would suspect anything. Unfortunate for them, they were more obvious than they thought.

"So who wants to bet how long its gonna take them to realize they like each other?" Misty said absent mindedly while chewing on an apple.

"Shun will realize it before she does," Camus said it with a sigh, "Let's see how long it takes her to break up with the douche bag she calls a boyfriend for Shun."

"Shun would do some serious damage when that guy hits Elena again," Ikki said thinking out loud, "He's very protective of what's his."

The Saints left it at that while they continued to make something to eat before they all resumed training.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The sun was still shining in the afternoon in Tokyo while Shun and Elena went shopping in the Shibuya district. Shun didn't really have money so Elena made it clear that she had more than enough from working if he wanted or needed something. Shun didn't want to impose so he just kept his mouth shut. When Shun was pretending not to pay attention, Elena stocked up on more of her favorite makeup that she had finished earlier that day.

Shun wore a long sleeve black shirt, plain blue jeans, and white sneakers. His hair had grown out a bit since he usually forgot about trimming it. It went a bit past his shoulders. Elena wore her hair in its usual bun and only wore her piercings in her ears. She wore the same dark green long sleeve shirt but changed into plain black jeans and her combat boots. She skipped wearing the thick black eyeliner and kept her face bare except for the layers of foundation, concealer, and powder to cover the bruises. If Tsuki didn't punish her for an entire week, she could actually skip wearing makeup. She didn't really like wearing the heavy layers, but then people would get into her business again. Wouldn't want that to happen, especially after last time…

Elena was laughing at something Shun had said when something caught her eye across the street. She turned to get a good look when she felt her heart drop into her stomach. Tsuki was across the street making out with another girl (A/N: different girl than the one Shiryu had seen him with at the amusement park that morning.)

"Elena, what are you-"Shun had started to ask until he saw what Elena had seen. He turned his eyes away and waited for Elena to say something. Elena stood there frozen until her body took control and she started to walk towards Tsuki and the girl. She got there and tapped Tsuki on the shoulder to get his attention.

Tsuki turned from the other girl, ready to beat up whoever interrupted him. His eyes widened when he saw that it was Elena.

"What are you-" He started but Elena slapped him across the face. Tears started to fall from her eyes. She grabbed the handkerchief from her pocket and wiped off the make up from her face. She turned to the other girl who continued to stare in shock. Her eyes got bigger when she saw the bruises on Elena's face. Elena rolled up her sleeves and showed even more and worse looking bruises than what was on her face.

"If you aren't careful, you'll look like me," Elena warned her. She turned back to Tsuki. He wanted to teach her a lesson, but not in public. "If you wanted a girl who would put out for you, Tsuki, you could have just ended our relationship first. I trusted you. I had loved you. God," She scoffed at him, "Aren't I the damn idiot?"

She left it at that while Tsuki began arguing with the girl that was with him. She walked back to Shun and they headed back to the mansion. She held her head high as tears fell and people stared at her face. She had rolled her sleeves back down before taking her bags back from Shun. Even though she couldn't smile knowing what she did, she felt lighter than she had in a very long time. When they got back to the mansion, everyone was in the formal dining room waiting for dinner to be served. Shun took his place next to his brother. Saori stood up when she saw Elena at the doorway, tears still falling. Everyone else remained sitting at the table and eyes widened when they saw no makeup and even more bruises than they had previously known about.

"Elena, what happened?" Saori asked quietly, but the complete silence in the room made it possible for everyone to hear her.

"I saw him with another girl, a red head, when I went shopping. I warned her and left him," Elena explained.

"Oh, Elena," Saori wrapped her arms around Elena to comfort her. The Saints saw Saori's eyes widen in fear as she hugged her. "Elena, are you ok?"

Elena shook her head, "No," her voice cracked, "Saori…"

"Yes?"

Elena broke down and collapsed to the floor, Saori fell with her. The Saints rose from their seats in case they had to help.

"Saori, I'm just so hungry!"

Saori laughed softly, "I imagine. I can feel your ribs through your shirt. Come sit and eat with us."

Elena wiped the tears from her eyes and laughed, "I'd thought you'd never ask." Elena took a seat between Saori and Mu.

Many of the Saints smiled at the childlike innocence that Elena had while she ate more than she had since she started dating Tsuki a little less than a year ago. Elena continued to eat after some of the Saints had finished eating. Elena ended up falling asleep at the table. Aphrodite removed the fork from her limp hand and carried her to her room. He laid her gently on her bed and untied her boots from her feet.

He sat on her bed before carefully undoing her hair from the braid. He ran his fingers through her hair to untangle any knots. Aphrodite took a few moments to watch Elena as she slept. A small smile placed itself on her face, and Aphrodite smiled what she muttered in her sleep.

"Thank you, Shun. I always wanted a friend."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Beep beep beep beep _

The alarm clock next to Elena's bed began to go off at her set time. She didn't have to open her eyes to turn off the annoying beep. Once the beeping stopped. She opened her eyes and started her morning routine. Looking in her mirror, she saw many of the bruises on her face were healing quickly. Soon she wouldn't have to wear makeup every day. As she dressed in her winter uniform, she noticed the ones on her body weren't healing as fast. She ran a hand along her body, almost as if checking if every bone was present. Instead of her usual smugness at her skinniness, she felt disgust seeing and feeling her skeleton through her skin, without any of the fat she once had.

"He was wrong," she whispered to herself, some tears escaping, "This isn't beautiful."

She finished dressing for school, grateful for the long sleeves and chose the ankle length skirt the school mandated for the winter term. She finished her routine and headed to the kitchen for something to eat before the driver could drop her off at school. When she got there, she saw all of the Saints eating breakfast. She gave them a bright smile.

"Good morning,"

"Elena," Shun's face brightened when he saw her. This didn't go unnoticed by the other Saints present. "Good morning."

The others greeted her while she searched the cabinets for a cherry pop tart. She didn't know what it was that she liked about the American breakfast food. Saori had once brought it home after a mandatory conference in New York, and Elena was hooked. She stuck the first one in her mouth before noticing all of the other Bronze Saints wearing her school uniform.

"What's going on?" she asked curiously.

"Miss Saori is making us go to school with you," Seiya grumbled into his rice bowl.

"It's because we're underage," Shiryu explained further.

"Oh, ok. Well then you better hurry because I normally leave in five minutes," Elena warned them and held up her pop tart, "Hence a portable breakfast."

Nachi groaned, "Why so early?"

Elena rolled her purple eyes, "I like to get some studying done before the class gets too crowded and noisy."

Mu and the other Gold Saints grew a small interest in the girl.

"Do you have a high ranking?" asked Mu.

"Top 8," Elena answered and turned to leave as her new classmates finished their breakfast.

"Impressive, Top 8 percent," Shaka said smiling at her.

Elena giggled, "No I'm number 8 in the school." All the Saints were shocked. Elena heard the driver beep the horn, "Oh, time to go. Bye guys." She smiled and waved at the Gold Saints. She got outside and squeezed into the limo with the Bronze Saints. She sat next to Shun and shut the door, beginning a conversation with them all. Things were definitely looking up.

That afternoon, the Bronze Saints minus Elena and Shun walked into the mansion having a very animated conversation about their school day. Shaka looked up from his book, "So kiddies, how was the first day of school?" then he noticed who was missing, "Where's Elena and Shun?"

Nachi grinned like he had a dirty little secret, "She had to go to the library and Shun stayed behind to walk her home. Probably going on a date instead."

Shaka rolled his eyes, "Nice assumption. Why don't you just ask when they get back. An hour later, Shun and Elena walked into the door, still wearing the winter uniform, each holding an ice cream cone and laughing at something that was said. Every Saint noticed that Shun was carrying Elena's book bag along with his own.

"Thank you for walking with me. It's less boring when you're walking with somebody else. It really helps past the time," Elena said.

Shun's eyes lingered on Elena's as he handed her book bag to her. She slowly took her bag before bowing her head slightly, never breaking eye contact.

"I guess I'll just see you at dinner," she asked, her voice lowering slightly.

"Yeah," Shun replied breathlessly. Elena smiled and started up the stairs to her room. Shun continued to stand in the foyer until Nachi, Geki, and Ichi started howling.

"Hey loverboy, did ya have a good time on your date?" Nachi asked, bringing on more laughs to the three and secret smiles to the other saints. Shun flushed a bright red.

"It wasn't a date," he protested, "We just stopped at this place on the way here."

"Did you take a short cut or the long way?" Geki implied before Shun's face turned even redder. Seeing himself defeated, Shun succumbed to Ikki's brotherly noggie and the others making comments that weren't meant. The Saints were left to themselves until dinner when Saori would finish working and Elena would finish her homework.

At dinner, friendly conversation would continue while Elena and Shun would steal glances at each other when nobody was paying attention to them. Light blushes would taint their faces and still no one noticed. Saori seemed satisfied that Elena was eating and smiling again. However, as life is, when several good things happen, many bad things will arise. Just because life is that damn cruel.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

This routine continued for several weeks with no major moments. Just like a calm before a storm, it was relaxing and training time for many. Christmas and New Years had passed, and Elena found out due to absences, she had a choice, either stay an extra year and drop only 2 ranks or take night classes, have to leave her advanced classes, and loose the top ten rank completely.

Elena chose the former since she knew she would be in the same class as Shun, Hyoga, and Shiryu. Shun and Elena continued their daily walks after school and switched the ice cream cones for hot chocolate.

The bruises on Elena's body healed completely, and she had filled out a bit to a figure she found she enjoyed a little more than her previous skeleton. Her chest had grown the most, up to a small C and was constantly buying new bras until her chest had stopped growing. The aura she had with her constant happiness turned her into a girl that many men couldn't look away when they saw her.

Shun had particularly noticed this one guy with tinted glasses that made him feel extremely uncomfortable with how he watched Elena. There was beginning to have times when Shun noticed him following them for blocks at a time on their way home.

It was one night when Shun felt that something inside the mansion didn't feel right and he brought it to the attention of the other Saints.

"Is it because of the test we have tomorrow?" Shiryu asked genuinely concerned for his friends.

"No I don't think so," Shun asked, worry coating every word he said.

Camus looked outside the window, straining his hearing. He held up two fingers, signaling for the other Saints to keep quiet. That was when he heard it.

"Hyoga, it is snowing outside right?" Camus asked, "And has been all day, right?"

Hyoga looked out the window, "Yes."

"Therefore, it is extremely cold," Camus continued.

The other Saints looked confused, "well yeah," some of them muttered.

Camus got up, "So why would Elena be opening her window now when she went to bed several hours ago?"

The Saints realized his implication and they all ran to Elena's room. When they tried to open the door, it was locked, a weird thing for Elena. Aldebaran ripped the door open and all saw red. Elena was tied to her bed and gagged with a tall man sitting on top her. Tears streaming down her face, she tried to scream through the gag. Aldebaran turned on the lights. The guy had been wearing night vision goggles and screamed as he was temporarily blinded.

Aldebaran, being the biggest, crossed the room easily, grabbed the guy by the back of his neck, and ripped him off of Elena. Shaka, Shiryu, and Shun ran to Elena to remove the gag and untie her from her bed. All the Saints felt relief when they saw none of her clothes had been removed yet. Using the rope he had used on Elena, the Saints tied him up before removing the night vision goggles. Shun held Elena in his arms, trying to calm her down. She never left his embrace.

The man kept his eyes closed, still stinging from the lights being turn on. His blond hair covered his face.

"What are you doing here?" Camus asked dangerously low.

"Thought it would be an easy in and out job," the guy muttered to himself.

"We have an idea of what you were attempting to do," Shun said angrily, "The only question is why?"

The man still refused to look at them, "Don't ask that fucking question. Little bitch was asking for a rough time. I didn't need to ask."

"What in God's name are you talking about?" Aldebaran spat.

The man laughed evilly, "Oh, don't act like you don't know. Little priss shouldn't be swinging her hips when she walks or smiling at people she doesn't even know. She tempts men with just the way she talks. She wants it, but likes being a hypocrite and plays the part of the maiden.

Elena stayed in Shun's arms, afraid to get any closer to her attacker.

Camus bent towards the unknown man and grabbed a hold of his hair, making the man's face appear to everyone. His eyes remained closed.

"If you're such a big man, you could at least look us in the face," Camus threatened softly.

The man opened his eyes, and Elena felt her world completely shattered. All of the saints were clearly shocked and many felt sick to their stomach. The man's eyes were the same purple as Elena's eyes. Elena ripped herself out of Shun's arms, running to her bathroom to throw up.

"Just because my eyes are not a normal color, it doesn't make me disgusting," the man spat venomously.

Shaka was the only one that could find his voice, "Don't you realize who you were about to rape?"

"A stupid slut," he said, not realizing what Shaka was talking about, "what difference is it? The world is full of them."

Elena came out of her bathroom, leaning against her door for support, "You disgusting piece of shit, you're my father."

"Bullshit, I never had a kid," the man said, not knowing that Elena was speaking the truth.

Elena walked up to him and slapped him across the face. He glared at her. When he saw her eyes, his eyes widened.

"Fucking impossible," he whispered.

"Did you rape my mother too?" Elena was beginning to become hysterical.

"Shun, get her," Shaka hissed, trying to keep the situation under control.

Shun got a gentle hold of Elena pulled her up and tears started to fall from the eyes she shared with a rapist. "Ele, let's just go downstairs, while the others deal with him."

Elena made no protest, only whimpering sounds as Shun led her downstairs. When they left, the Saints turned back to the man.

"I say we beat him before we turn him into the police," Aldebaran suggested, cracking his knuckles on his hands.

"We could just kill him, nobody really cares about a scum bag like him," Camus said.

Shun and Elena waited in the kitchen, mugs of Elena's favorite tea in their hands, until the Saints came downstairs with the unconscious man. Shaka and Shura were gonna take him to the police station, while the others stayed to help calm down Elena and take her to bed. Elena just stared into her tea. All she felt at the moment was a coldness seeping into her bones. She couldn't tell if it was from the weather or from what she found out.

The other Saints crowded into the kitchen, each making tea for themselves. Saori came into the kitchen, having just got home from her trip. Shaka had called her to explain everything.

"Hello, everyone," she greeted quietly.

She looked around to see a somber mood in everyone's face. Elena looked at her. Her tears had dried, leaving only streak marks on her face.

"Well, I figured out everything. Why she was the way she was before she died," Elena spoke cryptically.

Saori looked at her in understanding, "Does knowing what you've always wanted to know make what happened worse or better?"

"Better that I now know, worse for knowing why," Elena tried to explain the best she could.

Saori sighed and patted her on the shoulder, "Just remember, you were a child, and she was trying to live with a traumatic experience. Neither one of you are to blame."

Saori left the kitchen and Elena with her thoughts. The Saints finished their tea, and bade Elena good night. Shun took Elena upstairs to her room. He checked the hallway before going into her room with her.

Elena sat on her bed and motioned for Shun to sit next to her.

"Will you be alright tonight?" Shun asked quietly, unsure of what to say.

"I don't know," Elena leaned her head on Shun's shoulder, "Will you stay with me tonight?"

Shun looked at her, "Are you very sure about that? If someone sees me leaving your room in the morning, they might say something."

"Nobody will say anything."

"Elena, I don't want you to say or do something that you'll regret."

"You want to, you just aren't sure if there are consequences for your actions."

"True. You just can't blame me for wanting to be cautious after today."

"I'm shaken up is all. Some mental scarring but life goes on."

"Elena, I-"

Shun didn't finish what he wanted to say. Elena had cut off his sentence when she placed a hand on his cheek and kiss him in the darkness of her room, the only light coming from the moonlight spilling from her window across her bed.


End file.
